1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to toys, and more particularly, to an animated toy figure, such as a dog, which includes a battery-powered mechanism operated by a remote to allow the animated toy to perform a number of realistic functions, such as make sounds, walk, move its head, drink from a bowl, wag its tail and urinate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical animals or dolls that include one or more battery-powered motors for moving the animal or doll, or for moving one or more limbs are well known. Examples of such battery-powered animals or dolls are shown in following listed U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,224,759; 4,582,499; 5,112,265; 5,141,464; 5,181,877; 5,324,225; 5,713,780; 6,210,249; 6,273,782; U.S. 2001/0029147; and U.S. 2001/0049248.
Other mechanical animals or dolls are known that contain various means for simulating drinking or eating by a simulated tongue, bottle or item of food. Examples of such mechanical animals or dolls are shown in following listed U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,802,301; 3,858,352; 3,918,199; 4,192,092; and 5,167,561; as well as European published application number 0 630 669 A1.
Finally, there are a number of mechanical animals or dolls that are known that simulate the ingestion of drink or food and the excretion of milk or waste matter, such as urine. Examples of such mechanical animals or dolls are shown in following listed U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,959,919; 4,151,675; 4,164,092; 4,185,413; U.S. 2001/0029146 A1.
However, none of the known prior art disclose or show a mechanical toy that is actuated by a remote to walk, make sounds, move its head, drink, wag its tail and urinate by means of a gear arrangement or mechanism selectively driven by a single, reversible, battery-powered motor.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a mechanical toy animal that performs numerous simulated realistic functions by means of a remote controlled battery-powered motor driven gear arrangement, providing more enhanced play value for a child.